Block Hunt
Block Hunt is a Classic minigame that was released to Mineplex on an unknown date. In Block Hunt, the Hiders have to change into various blocks and animals and hide, while the Hunters have to find and kill all the hiders. Aim of the Game Hiders - Stay hidden and alive for as long as you can! Hunters - Find and kill all the hiders! The Hiders win if at least one Hider is alive at the end of the time limit. The Hunters win once they kill all hiders. Forenote about hackers It is very difficult to report someone for hacking if they are a hider; their nameplate and skin are hidden. The best way is to film them, and kill them (or get killed by them). This way, the staff will be able to see that as the hacker dies (or as you die), their name shows up in the chat. (Eg. "Player Name killed you" or "You were killed by Player Name" Of course, if they are flying, it will be nigh on impossible to catch them (Unless you have good archery skills). Instead, see if you can see them flying in the lobby. Another way is to use the /server command to know which server you are on, go to /hub and then return to the server again using /server name. Then you will join as a spectator and can use the compass to see the name of a nearby player. How to Play Hiders - You have 30 seconds (10 seconds game start and 20 seconds "time to hide") to find a suitable space to settle down. Provided that the space is valid (eg, not half slabs), your experience bar will fill up, and when it is full, you become fully integrated with the map. It is not necessary to crouch. If you move off your block which you were hiding on you will become an "out of place" block again. You are able to turn into both blocks and mobs. Note: flower pots are commonly used as they appear to be very small when you look at them. However be aware that there hitbox is actually the size of a normal block, meaning that the pot is no better than the other blocks (except it is a bit more sneaky when you hide). If you want to have an aggressive play style, chickens are the best disguise to use as they have a very small hitbox and therefore are difficult to hit. List of blocks Hiders can become: Melon, Hay Bale, Tnt, Flower Pot, Cake, Bookcase, Furnace, Anvil, Cauldron, pumpkin, noteblock, piston, enchanting table, jukebox and daylight sensor. These blocks are not present on all the maps. The newer maps can have exclusive blocks in which hiders can morph! Hiders can disguise as any mob that is within the map (usually chickens, pigs, cows, and sheep). Hunters - When the 30 second hiding time has run up, the seekers will be released. Try to find as many hiders as you can! A lot of hiders at the start of the game will camp out on rooftops, in order to stop the hunters from reaching land or simply to be more aggressive in their defence. See the Kits and Tactics page for how to spot hiders! Game Rejoining -''' Hiders and Hunters can rejoin the game while it is in progress. If they crash or disconnect from the server entirely while hiding or hunting (You have to leave the Mineplex network. Using /hub or /server will not work). You have a message in chat that you can rejoin the blockh unt server. You will rejoin as a hunter. Note this does not work if you were kicked by GWEN or if you were spectating the game. (Fun fact! This feature originally evolved from UHC and has spread to other games ever since!) Maps Maps in rotation Confined - BlueeFiree.png|"Confined" by BlueeFiree Cookie Town - Mineplex Build Team.png|"Cookie Town" by Mineplex Build Team Desert Village - james610.png|"Desert Village" by james610 Eclipse Town - AxeHam & Reindeerclark.png|"Eclipse Town" by AxeHam & ReindeerClark Frozen Outpost - Jimbo & TheAule.png|"Frozen Outpost" by JimboJimbo & TheAule Mesa Village - Didall, Dogester.png|"Mesa Village" by Didall & Dogester Pirate Island - xXxKAJSERxXx.png|"Pirate Island" by xXxKAJSERxXx Riverwood - ZephyrThunder & Pyxll.png|"Riverwood" by ZephyrThunder & Pyxll_ Thames Square - F3lice & Fission.png|"Thames Square" by F3lice & Fission_ The Museum - ReddReaperz.png|"The Museum" by ReddReaperz Treasure Cavern - AxeHam 2.png|"Treasure Cavern" by AxeHam (inside) Treasure Cavern - AxeHam.png|"Treasure Cavern" by AxeHam (outside) Vineyard Mills - Mineplex Build Team.png|"Vineyard Mills" by Mineplex Build Team Spadazalin' Spring - MCCharity & OpticsVision.png|"Spadazalin' Spring" by MCCharity & OpticsVision LylinoreForest.png|"Lylinore Forest" by skreb HiddenFieldsBH.png|''Hidden Fields'' by powh and fxnki TheMarketBH.png|''The Market'' by Extrordinary Unavailable/Removed File:Mirkwood - Pyxll.png|"Mirkwood" by Pyxll_ File:Block Hunt Cave Theme Map.png|''Cave Theme'' by ImposterK "Mirkwood" by Pyxll_ was removed due to poor gameplay reasons (the map being a small island was too easy for hunters). "Cave Theme" by ImposterK was introduced on April 1st, 2019 as an April Fools joke. The map was extremely small and extremely bad for hiding. The map was quickly removed after the event. Kits Here is a list of all available kits. '''Hunter Kits |Armour = |Kit Description = Leap after those pretty blocks!}} |Armour = |Kit Description = Throw TNT to flush out the hiders!|Requirements = 2000gems}} |Armour = |Kit Description = tick......tick...tick.tick.|Requirements = 5000gems}} |Armour = |Requirements = achievement|Kit Description = Stun the running Hiders to catch up to them with this powerful taser!}} Hider Kits All hiders start with either a magma cream (infestor) or a slime ball (all the others) in their hotbar. 10 seconds later, they will receive: A (wooden) speed axe that can be upgraded to a (stone) super axe that can be upgraded to an (iron) ultra axe that can be upgraded to a (diamond) hyper axe. Right click the axe to get a speed and regeneration boost (NB: the more you upgrade the axe, the better the boost). An infinity bow with an arrow. Shoot hunters to upgrade your axe! (4 shots = +1 one upgrade) A meowing ability (gives +0,25 gems per use, infinite use). 5 fireworks (gives +2 gems per firework launch) . |Armour =None |Kit Description = Can change form unlimited times!|Requirements = free}} |Armour = None|Kit Description = Changes into solid blocks almost instantly!|Requirements = 2000gems}} |Armour = None|Kit Description = Shock and stun seekers!|Requirements = 5000gems}} |Armour = None|Kit Description = Can instantly infest a target block. This is the only way you can hide.|Requirements = achievement}} Achievements The Blockiest Block - Win 50 games of Block Hunt as a Hider. Hunter Killer - Kill 10 hunters in a single game. Meow Meow Meow Meow - Meow 50 times in a single game. Hunter of the Year - Kill 7 hiders in a single game. Bad Hider - Win as hider without disguising. (Meaning do not become a solid block for the whole game.) Block Hunter - Win 50 games of Block Hunt as a hunter. History Nov. 16th, 2013 * Jan. 27th, 2018 * * * Mar. 3rd, 2018 * Mar. 8th, 2018 * * Apr. 12th, 2018 - Block Hunt Update * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Apr. 20th, 2018 * Apr. 21st, 2018 * Apr. 29th, 2018 * * May 11th, 2018 * May 12th, 2018 * * * Jun. 12th, 2018 * Jul. 1st, 2018 * * Jul. 8th, 2018 * * * Jul. 22nd, 2018 * Aug. 1st, 2018 * Aug. 22nd, 2018 * Oct. 15th, 2018 * Jan. 5th, 2019 * Jan. 12th, 2019 * Jan. 19th, 2019 * Jan. 22nd, 2019 * Jan. 26th, 2019 * Mar. 1st, 2019 * Mar. 10th, 2019 * Mar. 18th, 2019 * Apr. 1st, 2019 * Apr. 2nd, 2019 * Trivia *The Shocker Hider kit was at one time removed for unknown reasons, and was re-added with improvements in the 2014 Halloween update. *There were 2 easter eggs in Cookie Town that includes a headstone reading "R.I.P. King Jonalon". It is extremely likely that this is referencing the fact that King Sparklez of Castle Siege 2.0 was originally intended to be named King Jonalon, but the name was changed later on. The other easter egg was a sign on the clock tower saying Power Move City Population 107. The name was later changed to Cookie Town Population 107. *You can meow exactly 69 times in a game! *Before, all particles were enabled in the game. However, in 2017 the development team decided to disable them for reasons they believed were obvious. Following that, 3 particles still worked in the game for over a year, before 2 of them got removed! *There was 2 old map exploiting techniques when blockhunt was played in survival mode, nowadays its in adventure mode and no longer possible. The first one was called "wool climbing" as a sheep you could use the wool block in your 9th hotbar slot and climb over almost anything. Aim at the bottom block of a very high wall and hold down space and right click to place the wool. Most commonly used for climbing over barrier block walls to escape the map or climb trees you normally couldn't climb. Second exploit was block glitching. You could get over 2 block tall walls by breaking the top block. Jumping at the perfect time and glitching into the top block. Jump again and you are on top of a 2 block wall. You can still wool climb as a radar hunter with the noteblock but the anticheat lags you back when you get too far. Link to official Mineplex Block Hunt page located here Back to Available Minigames